


Queen Fili takes matters into her own hands

by mjeanuniverse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post BoFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse/pseuds/mjeanuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Thorin has been very busy day and night with rebuilding Erebor. His wife, Queen Fili, is fed up with his long absences and she goes to a late night council meeting in the throne room to discuss an important matter with the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Fili takes matters into her own hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoFiflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoFiflower/gifts).



> This one-shot comes from another one of Thofiplace's amazing artwork. You can see King Thorin and Queen Fili on the throne at thofiplace.tumblr.com

Queen Fili decides to take matters into her own hands

In their royal and regal suite, deep within the Lonely Mountain, Fili, daughter of Dis, now Queen Fili, wife and consort to Thorin II, Thorin Oakenshield, the new minted King Under the Mountain, paces the floor, anxiously awaiting her husband’s return from his council meeting. The new king has spent many a long day and well into the night over the past several months dealing with a myriad of major and minor issues dealing with the restoration and rebuilding of Erebor. Fili wants to be supportive of her husband, but her patience is wearing thin. Perhaps it is the hormones coursing through her body, but more likely than not, it is simply the impatience that runs deep in the Durin line that drives her to action this evening. Queen Fili decides to take matters into her own hands. 

She throws on her husband’s blue mantle of deep, deep Durin blue, fur-lined with a luxuriant, silver grey fox pelt. It is smells strongly of Thorin and she smiles as she slips it around her small frame. Since the private royal chambers are not far from the throne room, Fili does not don heavy boots but soft moccasins of buttery smooth, deer leather. Thorin hates them and calls them ‘elf wear’, but she does not care. The slipper-like shoes are comfortable and silent. 

Finally, she sets her slender raven crown atop her head. It has taken a few months getting used to wearing the thing, but she does love how regal Thorin’s heavier raven crown looks upon his brow. She makes no sound as she glides by the two royal guards. They make to follow her, but the blonde queen stays them with a quiet, firm command. 

‘Stay. There is no need to escort me as I am going to meet the king in the throne room this evening.’ 

If it is an unexpected order and an unfamiliar reason behind it, the guards do not press. They know Queen Fili is quite capable in the art of self-defense, and her tone brooks no room for argument on their part. 

‘Yes, your highness.’ 

Smiling a bit more broadly as she had succeeded in the first part of her plan to get to the throne room unencumbered by an escort, Fili now ponders the various options open to her of how to clear the throne room of all its occupants save her husband. 

Her brother, Kili, would suggest some kind of elaborate scheme, but Fili is more practical. The simpler the plan, with the least moving parts, is invariably the better plan. As she approaches the heavy doorway, she nods in greeting to the four guards flanking the doors. 

One guard, clearly the eldest of the quartet, quirks an eyebrow at the young queen, swimming in the king’s heavy mantle as it almost drags the floor with only her slippered feet peeping out. He may wonder why in the blazes the queen has an outer coat on while deep within the mountain, a coat which is certainly not her own. To add to his puzzlement, she also seems to be have some kind of ridiculous elven footwear, but he has done this job in the Iron Hills long enough to know that a guard does not need to know the answer to such things. He can see from her stride that she means to enter the throne and to enter it now. He simply does his job and pulls one heavy door open. 

‘Your highness, the Queen.’ He bellows as she sweeps past him. 

All arguments and conversations cease as the Thorin’s council members stand to attention out of respect for their new queen. Thorin’s deep voice can still be heard berating some complicated matter or another, but even it fades, as Fili steams into the center of the room and comes to a standstill. She looks round at each face, being sure to make direct eye contact with each of the eleven council members before she innocently makes her request. 

‘Good dwarrow, could I ask for a moment alone with the king?’ 

A round of mumbled ‘uhms’ and 'ahs' follows her question, but not one of the council, many of whom were also trusted members of the company of Thorin Oakenshield, can dare bring themselves to voice aloud to the petite blonde that they have important business to attend to. It is Bofur, now the lord of all mining operations within the Lonely Mountain, who breaks the stuttering and muttering of the council. 

‘Nothing left for it then....by all means, have your time with the king, your highness. We will wait outside until you are done.’ Bofur says good naturedly and saunters out of the throne room. The rest of the council members follow behind him slowly, with Balin and his brother, Dwalin, bringing up the rear. 

‘But Queen Fili, we really still have much to discuss…’

‘It will have to wait, Lord Balin. Captain Dwalin, please be sure to instruct the guards that NO ONE is allowed entry into the throne room until AFTER I depart. Understood?’ 

‘Uhm….’ Dwalin starts and looks to King Thorin for confirmation of the command.

‘Understood?’ FIli repeats, a tad more coldly.

‘Aye, your highness.’ Dwalin says as his eyes travel from Fili’s resolute visage to Thorin’s surprised expression and back again. ‘The Queen’s command is crystal clear.’ And the large dwarf smirks as he throws his good friend, the king, a lewd wink over his shoulder as he swaggers from the room.

Once the heavy doors thud closed, Thorin turns to his queen. 

‘By Mahal’s beard, lass! What is so blasted important that you had to interrupt a council meeting….dressed in my coat? Is that my coat? It is far too big for you…’

Fili stares at him levelly, unbothered by his blustering. 

‘Be quiet, Thorin. It is I who has something to tell you.’ 

Well, that surely sets Thorin back of his majestic heels, but what Fili does next causes the royal mandible to fall slack. Fili unties the sash holding the rich blue material closed so that is falls open to reveal that she has not one single stitch of clothing on underneath. No undergarments, not even socks. 

‘Uh….’ The King Under the Mountain flounders for a heartbeat or two before he regains his bearings and tears his eyes from her full breasts and golden furred pubic mound back to her blue eyes. 

‘I have something to tell you, my lord, which simply could not wait any longer. You have been spending far too much time in this damned throne room. With the council members than with me. And I could not wait another minute.’

‘Honestly, Fili! You chase the entire council out of here for what exactly? A quickie? ‘ Thorin asks, incredulous. ‘Not that I’m complaining, lass, but there is so much work to be done to rebuild Erebor….’

‘Do shut up, Thorin. Did I not tell you two weeks ago that I went to see Oin? TWO WEEKS ago. TWO.’ She holds up two fingers. ‘And have you found a single moment to spare to determine WHY I would need to see a healer.’ 

‘Truthfully? I had forgotten, I guess…’ Thorin trails off lamely as he scratches the hair under the golden crown at his temple nervously. 

‘More important matters to attend to than me? Than the future of your kingdom?’ Fili asks mildly. 

‘No! Mahal, no…nothing is more important to me than you, lass.’ Thorin rumbles. 

‘After these last few months, that assertion is rather hard to believe.’ Fili sniffs and moves towards her husband. 

As her breasts sway with her steps, Thorin notices they seem fuller, heavier and the dusky pink of her nipples has darkened slightly. When Fili is close enough to Thorin, he tests the weight of her breasts with his hands. They ARE fuller with more heft and weight than before. Mahal, how long had it been since he had made love to his wife? Weeks? Four weeks maybe? 

Thorin squeezes her tits and runs his thumbs over her nipples. Normally that is something his wife loves, but now, Fili whimpers in pain and reaches up to stay his hands. 

‘What's wrong? Does that not feel good, my love?’ Thorin whispers. He does not realize she is slowly guiding him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the stone throne. 

‘It hurts. They’re very tender.’ Fili has kept her hands over his on her breasts, but she rubs her chest back and forth against his hands. She knows how much he loves the feel of her tits in his large hands. 

‘Is that why you've been to see Oin.’ Thorin gasps, thumping down on the throne, his eyes wide with genuine concern, as she continues to push forward against him. 

‘Aye, partly.’ Fili murmurs as she pulls his tunic over his head, somehow managing to keep the crown atop his head. She climbs into his lap and presses her naked sex against his soft breeches. She is thankful that during these last night sessions with the council, Thorin’s dress is far more casual than his formal attire. 

‘Are you unwell?’ He is almost afraid to ask, dreading an affirmative answer. 

‘No, we are fine.’ She reassures him and kisses her husband’s open mouth. 

Thorin’s body responds instantly to the many stimuli, her breasts against his naked chest, her wicked little tongue licking the corners of his mouth, her hands stroking his beard, jaw, and throat, her hot sex pressing down on his groin. Chuckling at the speed with which her husband’s cock has filled with blood, Fili pulls the ties of his breeches loose. She releases his heavy and hot erection from the confines of his trousers. Again, Fili is thankful for the simple breeches and tunic he wears in evening council meetings. If he had been in his formal, court attire, it would have taken her the better part of half hour to get him into a such a state of undress.

‘Wait…we?’ Thorin’s mind might be slightly oxygen deprived at the moment for all his blood is rushing to his groin, but he is sure his queen had just said ‘we.’ 

‘Aye, my lord.’ Fili giggles at his befuddlement. She humps herself against his rigid erection, and he gasps at the soaking state of her pussy. 

‘So wet already, lass? You really are desperate for it, aren’t you?’ He manacles her hips in his grasp and manhandles her above his aching cock. 

‘Aye, my lord. Oin said I would be like this for several months.’

The mention of the healer’s name drags Thorin’s mind back from its sole and singular focus of sinking himself balls deep into his wife’s dripping pussy to the fact that she had had to recently seek out medical attention for some still yet unnamed ailment. 

He repeats his earlier question. ‘Are you unwell?’ 

‘No, my love, the baby and I are fine. Apparently, Oin was right, pregnancy does make one extremely horny.’ 

Thorin’s mouth makes a perfect ‘O’ of surprise both at her words and the fact that she had sat down, engulfing his entire length within her sopping wet heat. She moans in pleasure. 

‘The baby?’ He croaks. ‘Oh lass, oh Fili!’ Thorin cries in delight. Then he freezes. ‘I don’t want to hurt you or the babe.’ He looks at their conjoined pelvises in dismay. 

‘Do not worry, it is perfectly safe and normal to couple during pregnancy. The baby is sealed within my womb. Even a cock as large as yours cannot hurt either of us.’ 

Rocking his hips upwards, Thorin sighs in contentment as his grips Fili’s hips and pumps himself in and out of her. ‘I suppose this means no more late night council meetings, yeah?’ 

‘Aye.’ Fili groans. ‘Queen’s command.’


End file.
